The Pathway to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions
by imwritingplz022
Summary: Has anybody ever thought that Paul truly does try ? Has anybody ever thought that Leah was so done with everything that she would tak that one step? has anybody ever thought that they both were suffering so much that it was eating thm from the inside out? Has anybody ever cared enough? Care that they both have good intentions for every action they do. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first twilight story so I'm gonna do Paul and Leah because they are both badass. Most Paul and leah stories are about them randomly hooking up so this is gonna be a little more drawn out! Hope you like my story! Plz review **

The small white wolf has just gotten off of patrol and heading over to her ex-boyfriends, Sam and ex-cousin, Emily's small little cottage in the middle of the open field for a "Pack Meeting". She hated her cousin and Sam and their so perfect lovey-dovey status that could make a normal person puke in seconds, she hated being in her ex-boyfriends pack with his every single thought about Emily and her perfectness, she hated being stuck with a bunch of horny ass 16 year old boys in her head and one being her brother, and most of all she hated being the bitter bitch she was but hell that's who she chose to be, right? She walked up the dirt path to the small house and she could hear the loud chatter of boys coming from the house. She noticed the white pickup truck gone from its usual space on the dirt path '_maybe she could get through this pack meeting without seeing the person who made her life hell'_ she thought to herself as she slowly stomped up the 4 stairs that lead to the front porch. She laughed bitterly to hr self '_there is no way that could happen, she had too much bad luck in her life for anything good to happen o herself_' she thought to herself. The front door opened as she reached the top step of the porch, to show her little brother with a big sloppy smile on his face and a chicken wing in his left hand. Leah gave him a weak smile and walked past him into the house to see her pack brothers scattered around the living room but all of them sitting in their usual place. Sam was talking with Jared about something and when he looked to see Leah the smile on his face dropped. 'I'm_ glad my face could make your day as bad as mine' _Leah once again thought bitterly to herself as she sat down on the couch next to Embry who was honestly her favorite out of the rest of the guys because he wasn't a total douche... do note that I say total. She sat down and pretended to listen to what Sam was saying but really she was looking around at the interior of the house and all the picture hanging on the wall. She did wasn't giving him her complete attention but she was listening to what the alpha was saying but she could summarize the hole conversation by 1 word.

_Boring_

They had a pack meeting to tell everybody that there was gonna be a big snow storm; really, she needed to be brought over to her personal hell to get the new patrol radius. Yup. Just as she was about to stand and walk out of the most boring meeting she's every witnessed, her own personal bitch walked through the door shivering from the cold outside, the coldness she'd never feel again. Well at least on the exterior because truly she felt it every day that she woke up by herself, every day she phased or saw a picture of her dad, everyday that somebody else called her the bitch of La- Push. Sam automatically got up out of the chair that he was sitting in and wrapped his arms around Emily. Oh, how much she wanted b the girl Sam would wrap his arms around when she was cold, oh how much that she wanted to be the girl that Sam cared about that much, but she knew it would never be her…she wasn't that naive she hoped. She watched the loving encounter and then felt a pair of eyes on her back and she turned around to see Paul's dark brown eyes watching her, narrowed and paying attention to her every move. His eyes caught hers and she narrowed her eyes too, beckoning him to make a move or say anything. After a short period of time he said nothing and she turned back around to her original position and saw Sam still hugging Emily. That sight mad her want to turn back around to Paul than to have to look at the heart braking sight sight that she was witnessing but she didn't because it would be too obvious and too satisfactory for Paul to know she was uncomfortable. Emily and Sam finally unlatched themselves from each other and Emily had a huge smile on her face. _Great! What else is Emily gonna through in my face that she has and I don't. _Came the thought from Leah. "Sam can I talk to you" Emily whispered but in a room full of wolves nothing said out loud was private. My ears perked forward at that, "Emily you can speak to me" Sam's wary voice broke through the tension like a knife. My cousin took a breath and look around but never met my cold stare. '_Oh, please do tell_' my wolf snared with in my harshly. "Okay" her voice was wary at first but then she looked up at Sam and spoke the words that made me want to break down in tears, the words that wanted to make me commit suicide, the 2 words that killed me inside and took away any chance at me ever being happy or trustworthy again. The words echoed though out my head "I'm pregnant". Sam stood there for a second to process the words and then grabbed Emily into a tight embraced swinging her around in the silent living room. Leah felt multiple eyes on her so she put on a weak smile much like the one she walked into the house with. She was broken, shattered but she got up out of the chair to go give her cousin a hug. After all the boys said their congrats for Emily and gave her hugs I walked up to her, I saw Sam get tense by her side of my presence. Emily looked at me like I was some exotic creature, I embraced in an awkward hug which she was quick to hug me back. I pulled away after a few seconds and said "Congratulations… I'm truly happy for you" I gave her a quick smile; I knew it was super fake but that's all the strength that I could muster with the news swarming in my head.

The next words broke me as much as the news did. "Yea, suck up to the pregnant girl cause you never can be" I turned to Paul the owner of the words that shattered the last piece of me I had. A sing tear fell from my right eye down my face followed by another on the left. I looked into to Paul's eyes and there was no regret. Leah turned on her heals and ran out the door as the tears fell freely from her face; she jumped the stairs and phased as she ran through the open field.

Inside the house it was silent. Eyes went from full attention to Emily then Leah and now everybody was watching Paul. Paul was silent, he looked at the door that swung openly but Leah was gone. Everybody was looking at him as he walked out the door and into the cold, gloomy evening.

"The Pathway to hell is paved with good intentions" both Leah and Paul thought as they both retreated from the house full of silent wolves


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2nd chapter in The pathway To Hell is Paved with goood Intentions! R&R- i love to know your opinion on it!**

**Paul's pov**

'I know what I said was too far. Leah's already been dealt the wrong card in life and I know that I make it worst. The words went out of my mouth before I could think about what I was saying and as I stood three staring at Leah's face I didn't feel guilty speaking my mind. That was until I saw tears run down her face. That's when I knew I took it too far, I've insulted and fought with her multiple times, spitting out the most hurtful things that could come to my mind and not once has she cried. I guess you can only be pushed so many times before you fall of the cliff, and I gave that finial push, didn't I? No one else would be blamed now if she went suicidal…I would be, because I was the one who pushed too far. Sam and his precious imprint would only be angry at me like they did nothing to the now broking girl somewhere probably already far from la push. The rest of the pack would give me disapproving looks, as if they didn't chant me on as I teased, as if they didn't think of just punching her (Jared, and man that's too far…you can't hit a women…even if that women is Leah, you just can't do it) but he's never been yelled at or somebody looks at him with disgust, only me that is, right? Wrong, the truth is nobody has never been mad at us for making Leah feel horrible and alone, not even Sam and Emily, I mean what great cousin and boy-friend who still loves you! No, I don't agree with what Sam did to Leah and I sure as hell don't agree with Emily totally turning her back on her cousin and excepting Sam with open arms, I don't agree with their open affection around Leah, I mean she already knows what you're doing she can see in your head you don't have to rub it in.' I thought as I phased and ran to cliff because part of me wanted to make sure Leah wasn't going all suicidal on me after I said that. I would be just my luck if she finally broke on what I said, she can jump off a cliff and kill herself next time somebody insults but I'm not having a bunch of people blame me for her death.

'It would be your fault, you went to far this time Paul and you don't have to right to say what other people have done wrong with Leah and not you!' I heard alpha pup think

He must have phased in when I was on my Leah rant probably to go check on the 2nd star of his dirty little fantasies behind Bella. I remember when he let his little fantasies pass through his mind during a group meeting and everybody thought Leah was going to blow a casket, some wolfs started to lay down and get comfy but Leah only chuckled a genuine chuckle and said "wait, back up ,why aren't I the star' she asked Jake and all the wolves jaws literally dropped and hit the ground, Sam growled and jakes eyes widen then he gave a wolfy grin and said " I can always make you first, honey" if he was trying to flirt then I understood why he was still a virgin, but Leah grinned back and said "It wouldn't bother me" before she phased out and walked away. When she was gone Sam tackled Jake to the ground and they started fighting which ended in Sam giving Jake the alpha order to stay away from Leah which Jake didn't listen to. Jake had balls, I'd give the kid that, he still talked to Leah all the time and Leah and him flirted a lot, Sam would grow more pissed and think of the thousand different ways to kill Jake with modern utensils and make it look like an accident, Sam was very original with those.

'Fuck off Jake; don't you have a leech lover to stalk right about now?' I asked trying to get him off my back but he only growled and kept running to find Leah's who scent neither of us has picked up and it was starting to worry Jake.

**Leah's pov**

After Paul's shot at me I took of not wanting to see the looks filled with pity, guilt, and resentment. I phased and started running, not stomping when I heard the static of another wolf phase and decided to just completely tune them out and act as if I'm not there. I only noted they were when I head on in his head think 'Fuck of Jake, don't you have a leech lover to stalk right about now?' Ah, Paul and Jake, figures those two are the only ones wondering if I'm okay.

'I mean who would worry about little pathetic Leah when Emily is there and she's having a baby in 7 months' I thought bitterly, I instantly felt somewhat bad because I know how exciting announcing your pregnant would be and I just ruined the day, ahh cant to feel too bad, I mean life's a bitch, that's why we get along so great together

'Leah?!' I heard Jake shout in his head, damn it I was caught, hey at least it wasn't Sam so he cant alpha order me come back, I mean Paul's Beta but he doesn't want m to come back so I'm good there.

'Sup black, how you been doing' I asked in a casual voice as if I haven't been running from la push for the last 5 hours, and as if I wasn't lost cause I had no idea where I was. He growled at me and asked me where I was. I had no fucking clue where I was and even if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell him so he could drag me back to la push, no way in hell that was happening. So I went with the simple answer… 'No fuck clue, black' I said followed by a laugh. Jake and Paul started cursing at, me asking where the fuck I was and telling to stop running and to get my furry ass back to la push (Paul, duh). Finally Paul used his beta power to order to stop running and tell me where the fuck I was. I tried to fight it but I couldn't so I sat down and looked around, I showed them where I was and told them

'I don't know where I'm at and I'm sitting' I said to Paul, annoyance creeping into my voice as I finished the short sentence. 'Fine, stay the fuck there, we are coming to get you' Paul said his usual steel voice back. I groaned out in the news that was told to me. 'Yea can't wait' I growled back at Paul and Jake, seething. Paul only chuckled at my anger, and if I didn't already wanna cut off his dick and feed it to the pigeons, I did now. 'Ouch, I'm hurt Leah and any ways it's too big, no pigeon could swallow it' Paul thought to me and I gagged at the image making its way to my mind, with Paul's help. Both Jake and Paul erupted into laughter as they ran fast getting closer to me by the second. Their laughed cam to end as I whipped my head to the right where I heard a rustling of leafs, I crouched low and barred my teeth and the direction of the noise. I sniffed the air but didn't smell the sweet scent of vampire that burned my nose. Instead I got a woodsy, musky smell. The same smell of my pack back home. Coming out of the woods was 5 russet skinned men, obviously Native American with devilish smirks on that made them look even scarier. 'And to think I only thought Paul could do that smirk' I thought trying to lighten the very dark mood in my head right now. 'Leah hold on for me, please hold on Leah, I'll be there soon' I heard Paul think as he took off running passing Jake as the muscles in his legs, chest, arms, and thighs flexed trying to get to me faster, damn I've never seen Paul run that fast and never heard Paul ask me do something other than jump off the cliff. I knew it was bad then, that the probability of Paul saving me was slim to none and I sure as hell wasn't letting him get hurt trying to save an already dead girl… it wasn't worth it. So I phased back and stood there naked as Paul and Jake shouted 'No' in my head. The 5 Native Americans smirks only grew wider as they saw that. Then I blacked out, the last thing I remember was a mournful howl in the distance.


End file.
